The Fox and The Flame
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Axel and Roxas, best friends, right? Not since she came.....AxelxOC and a lil bit one-sided OCxDemyx
1. Intro:Chelle

-1_(I have a new idea, but no title. So in the meantime, more boredom about nothing. Geh.)_

The Flame And The Fox

Chelle. Let's examine her in this fine new one-shot. She came to the Organization one day, completely random, and demanded that they let her join. So they did, and she has been living there ever since. Friendly with most of the members, there is one particular member she is rarely seen without. Whether it be laughing, hugging, chasing each other, shouting nonsense at each other, whatever, Axel and Chelle rarely seem to go anywhere without the other. Yes, Axel is supposed to be best friends with Roxas, and the keyblader is seen with the two on occasion, but since the girl came, he has turned into a loner of sorts, preferring to be in his room more than anything else. So, Axel and Chelle have become great buddies. Now, as hinted in in other stories of mine, it is known that Chelle fancies Demyx. Does Axel know this? Of course he does. Does he care much? Not really, since their relationship isn't romantic at all. Just wanted to clear a few things up, since Axel is so affectionate with her, it might be confusing. Onward, to the nonsensical stuff!

"Axel, I'm bored senseless, let's go do something fun!" The girl whined, latching onto his arm and shaking it.

"Bored? Excuse me? Are you implying that simply being in my presence isn't enough for you?" He asked, sweeping his arms grandly about himself.

"Well, it usual it, your Highness, but I've grown so accustomed to it, I need a bigger fix nowadays." She giggled.

"Spoiled brat! Honestly, you kids today and your manners!" He huffed, striding ahead of her in mock anger, but he turned around and flashed her a smirk nonetheless.

"Kids?!? I'm only two years younger than you and only a couple inches shorter, I'm no kid!" In contradiction to her statement, however, she ran up and jumped on his back, clasping her hands around his throat. "Carry me?"

"You couldn't have asked before you jumped on me? Jeez, your annoying, kid….Hey! I know what we can do!"

"Wot?" She inquired, switching accents as she sometimes does.

"Tis a surprise, my dear, but hang on, and I promise you'll like it. Got it memorized?"

"How many times do I have to say it, Axel, I have _everything_ memorized! Remember? I have a wicked memory, so you can stop asking that!!"

"Force of habit, sorry. Y'know, get down, I'll carry you the other way, you're choking me." He let her down, then got down on his knees, and let her clamber on his shoulders. But when he stood back up, they swayed. A lot.

"Woah! God, Axel, this idea sucks! Two tall people shouldn't do this, we're gonna fall!!"

"Shut up, we're not gonna fall. And this is your fault, if I recall, miss "lets jump on Axel"" She propped her elbows on his head and stopped arguing, electing to sniff his hair instead. "Wanna tell me what your doing, you freak?"

"You smell like cinnamon! Cinnamon and burning!"

"I'm Axel, baby, what do you expect?" He said smoothly

"I'll pay you never to call me baby again. It creeps me out."

"Oh, right, I forgot, that's dear Demy's job, isn't it?" He knew how much teasing Chelle about Demyx bothered her, but he didn't care. It was fun.

"You shut up!" She couldn't come up with a better comeback because she was so flustered, turning a shade of pink as she does whenever somebody mentions the Sitar-user.

"This is soooo cute, my sweet little girl has a crush!" He kept teasing. She gave him a hardcore noogie for his efforts. "Ahh! I swear to God, I'll drop you right here, and you'll break your pretty little spine! Little bitch, your messing up my hair!"

"Yeah? Say some more then, I dare you!" She messed up his hair some more, and they seriously swayed a lot, before collapsing.

"Kyaaaa!!" "Grahh, fuck!!!"

Chelle ended up on Axel, Somehow, And they were both sore.

"I told you, you stupid pyro! I told you this would happen, owww, I promise, my lawyer will hear about this!"

"You don't have a lawyer, you stupid girl! And don't act like you're the only one hurt, your friggin on top of me! You aren't too light, if you didn't know!" He shoved her off, and sat up, all sore and aching. She growled at him for mentioning her weight, which she was very self-conscious about, and then tackled him, sending them both tumbling down the hallway. They came to a halt, and Axel stood up, more bruised than before.

"Little whore! God, someone needs to put you a leash. No wonder demy won't give a second glance, you're friggin nuts!" He regretted saying the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. This had stricken a direct blow against his friend, and she huffed, got up, and hurried away, but not before Axel saw the tears in her eyes. "God damn me and this damn mouth…I really would not spend this afternoon playing cheer up for the drama queen…But I guess I have to."

He strode to her room, right next to Demyx's, and wasn't too surprised when he found that it was locked.

"Open up, girly, I need to drag my stupid ass in and apologize." No answer. He rolled his eyes. She couls stubborn when she wanted to be. "Come on, you know you wanna!" nothing. Man, he was bad at this. But he had an idea! "If you don't open your door, I'll tell Dear Dem that something's wrong! You know, I'll bet he will scamper over here and see what's wrong with his poor wittle Chelle. You wouldn't want him to see you in such a huff, now would you?" Chelle, in her room, froze. This was a bluff, surely, the idiot wouldn't go so far as doing that! No, no she would stay as she is, and not let him in. there was silence for a while, and Chelle figured she had won. That is until, a gentle knocking reached her ears, paired with an equally gentle voice.

"Chelle? Axel told me that something was wrong, and that he thought I could help…" That sweet, melodic voice that made her heart stop (not literally, she was a nobody just like the rest). Without a word, she opened the door and walked out, mustering her best sweet voice.

"No, Demyx, Nothing's wrong. Axel is just being an idiotic jerky asshole-" she glared at the redhead "-but thanks for the concern."

"You sure? It looks like you've been crying…" He closer inspected her face, and she blushed a deep red, choosing to side-step him and bolt, yelling behind her " S-sorry, gotta run!"

Demyx stood there puzzled, and Axel slapped a hand to his face, muttering about how hopeless she was.

Chelle had stopped around the fifth corner she had turned, sitting against the wall, nearly drowning in self-pity. She had ran! Now he'll think she was…some sort of introvert…and she'll never get his affection now. She didn't acknowledge when Axel found her, and sat by her side.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have called Dem, should I?" he tried, sounding sincere. She laid her head on his shoulder

"It wasn't your fault. It's okay, Axel."

"You gonna be okay, Chella?"

"No. First, I need to get braver, and I need to stop freaking out whenever he talks to me. But do me a favor till then?"

"hmm?"

"Stay the way you are, it's lovely to have an idiot like you around."

"Aww, thanks Chelle, I promise I wont cha- Hey! I'm not the idiot here!" She grinned, and started to tickle him. And Axel is very ticklish, or those who don't know. Veeery ticklish.

_(Axel is so damn cute. I love him to death. And this friendship of ours is going to remain true in most of my stories and things. Hope you guys liked it. Ciao.)_


	2. Wakeup call

-1(_I have new ideas. Three, to be exact, but, I'm not in the writing mood, so to say, and I know that I should do these justice if they are going to wield better results than my usual craziness. So, I'm going to wait till I actually wanna write, and fill my time with random me and Axel fluff till then. I love fluff with him_)

The Fox and The Flame

2.Wake-up Call

Axel had been sleeping very soundly. He had come back from his mission last night around Three A.M, and he intended to sleep in till around noon. He did not expect too be rude awakened by his so-called "friend"

Chelle crept in his room stealthy, not needing to open the door, as it was already wide open. She only cast a glance to the sleeping figure, a tangle of black bed sheets, flaming red hair, and tanned skin. Suppressing a giggle, she moved forward, eyes adjusting to the semi-darkness, and sweeping the room for what she needed. They landed on a burgundy dresser with about six drawers, nestled away in a corner.

With a wicked, fox-like grin, she crept toward it, careful not to make a sound.

Again she glanced at the sleeping redhead, making sure he was indeed, sleeping. Conforming this with another muffled giggled, as he had shifted in his sleep, and his peaceful face showed, she stared moving soundlessly across the ground, slithering almost, and when she reached the dresser, feeling immensely proud of herself, she grabbed the knob to open the first of the drawers.

"OWWW! DEAR LORD, OWWWWWW, THE FRICKIN THING BURNED MY HAND!!!" forgetting where she was, she yelled aloud when the dresser burned her _gloved_ hand. Axel, of course, heard her shrieks, Sat up in bed, mumbled incoherently, looked around disorientated, fell out of bed, and cursed aloud. The girl whipped around, quickly filling with dread. She had not planned for this, and had to do some fast talking to get out of the furious Axel's room.

"T-top of the morning, Axel!" She made a stab at cheeriness, not sounding the least bit convincing. The bed sheets that Axel was tangled in started to smoke as he ripped them off, revealing that he was only wearing his red boxers.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room-" the glaring 6:28 on his clock caught his eye"- AT SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING???" She faltered when he started shouting. He was never reasonable when he was angry.

"Uhhh….I w-wanted to watch you sleep..?" She absolutely failed at grace under pressure. He advanced on her menacingly, red hot fire filling and in turn lighting the room. He looked a bit like Sephiroth with the flames in those brilliant green eyes of his. But anyways, Chelle was sensing that pain was in her immediate future, so she decided to go with her lackluster excuse.

"I mean, y-yeah, your pretty attractive….O-one of the best looking men in the castle, and a-anyways I have something to s-say…." She came up with a plan that would hopefully stun him for a few minutes while she escaped. Oh, she was bad at weaseling out of situations.

"I-I couldn't tell you later, cause I w-was up all night thinking about it…." Axel was obviously not buying it, as he summoned his chakrams and was steadily getting closer, fury etched in every line of his face. The flames, she also noticed, were getting hotter and closer. She was sweating, both from fear and heat.

"Y-you see, Axel, I've d-decided to cut my loses with D-demy, and I've f-fallen for you?" Chelle finished lamely. Not even the slightest change flickered across Axel's face. She hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this, but to get her "love" across, she had rushed up, threw her arms around the half-naked Nobody and kissed him full on the mouth. This had effectively wiped his features of any anger, and replaced them with shock. Seeing the chance she was waiting for, she turned and ran for her life, hoping that Axel wouldn't be too quick on the uptake.

Fortunately for her, Axel was a bit slow, reaching up a hand to his lips, not believing the behavior of his friend.

"_This is Chelle, here….She..she couldn't have! There is no way my best friend…..would…would…_" he gulped "_Kiss me! Unless,… I'm dreaming? But why…My dreams about her aren't like this at all! She's my friend, dammit, and only that! She fancies Demyx! She…...!!!_" Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Not bothering to get dressed, he flared up in anger again, chasing his female friend through the halls, and catching up to her rather quickly. The female in question shed a few tears when she saw him coming, knowing what was coming.

"Axel, please! I'm sorry for waking you, I didn't mean-EEP!!" He had just caught up and grabbed her around her waist. She still struggled hopelessly against his strong arms.

"Oh, god, please, Axel, I wanna live! Please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want!! Please, Axel!!" Her cries were increasing in pitch and volume. Not wanting the whole castle to think the he was raping her, he spun her around and clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked at him with big, tear-filled eyes. He smiled evilly. She whimpered against his hand.

Axel had dragged Chelle back to his room, and let her sit there, cowering in fear as he got dressed and did his hair at a leisurely pace. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the girl, he faced her.

"So." She flinched at his calm tone. Something bad was coming, she knew it. "Anything I want, huh? Well, you know, I have been thinking of something the would suit your…..feminine….way of doing things" He dragged out the word feminine, taking time to let his eyes to travel over her body as he had never done before. She was truly scared at that moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was grinning at the breakfast table. He was the only man at the table to keep his composure, thoroughly enjoying the punishment he had thought up for the girl.

"So, you never did tell my why you were in my room that morning…." He said pleasantly, staring at his best friend. Her face was on fire, brighter than his hair, as she had to sit there, and go through the entire day, in a racy red bikini.

"_I. Hate. You!!_" she hissed at him, hating the embarrassing situation she was in. Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, Lexaeus, and even Marluxia were all staring at her, one of the making a pass at her or cat-calling every other second. The rest of the male population (Zexion, Roxas, Saix, and Xemnas) were all trying vainly to ignore the half naked girl sitting at their table. Demyx was blushing furiously and refused to look up from his food. Larxene was laughing her ass off.

Chelle banged her head repeatedly on the table in front of her, causing Axel to get up and come behind her, telling her to "Quit hurting your precious little head" in the sexiest tone he could muster, while unnecessarily touching her shoulders. Major payback for that kiss. She was shaking in silent rage, not wanting to storm, because she wouldn't be able to in the matching stilettos Axel made her wear. Chelle made a mental note: _Kill that damn pyro the first chance I get!!!!_

(_I would kill Axel, if I didn't luff him so much! He's lucky he's so damn cute! Reviews equal love, guys. Ciao!)_


	3. but i'm a NOBODY!

-1_(listening continuously to "I've just seen a face" from Across the Universe. I want to capture that just fell in love feeling in this. I will fail horribly)_

The Fox and the Flame

3.but I'm a NOBODY!!!!

Axel woke up to a dark ceiling and grinned. He had dreamed about the Prank he pulled on his best friend, Chelle, which was that she had to walk around in the clothing of his choice for the entire day. The clothing of his choice was a bikini. She had the majority of the Horny older men of this castle on her tail, All Day. Literally. He grinned wider, planning never to let the incident die, and speaking aloud to no one in particular,

"Wonder how she's getting along? Hopefully, the guys had let her get a decent night's sleep, at least…." His voice was laced with concern.

"No. They didn't" A very haggard Chelle was standing at Axel's doorway, clearly waiting for him to get up. Get up he did, jumping out of bed and turning in surprise, to be met with eyes that smoldered with the intensity of a cobra. He recoiled instantly.

"Come with me." She commanded. Not even the tiniest thought of disobeying her flitted through Axel's mind. They walked into the hallway, where a certain blue-haired Nobody was lounging against a wall, book in hand. Axel looked at him questioningly, but got distracted when Chelle spoke, in a severely calmer voice.

"Dear Zexion, are you still game for witnessing my wrath?" A swift nod "And are you well aware that I will require you to spread this like wildfire, or else I burn your books?" A slightly more frantic nod. "Well, lovely. Then I can start!" She turned sharply on Axel, looking at him as if looking down her prey.

"W-what are you gonna do, Chelle?" He really did not like that gleam in her eyes.

"_Revenge…_" was the only word she hissed out, before pouncing on him.

Several things happened very fast.

She pounced, Axel fell, she kneeled on the floor, Axel blinked, She flipped him on her lap, and a very loud smack resonated throughout the hallway. Zexion shook his head and sighed. The people he associated with…

Chelle had a very hard look on her face as she spanked, yes you read right, _spanked _her best friend. Axel? Well, I think it safe to say that he was just shocked….The odd thing was, Chelle had no sexual implications behind this. She had just wanted to emasculate her friend. When she felt that that had been accomplished, she got up, leaving him to fall on the floor, and her normal expression came back.

"And remember, Zexion, spare no details."

"You are a sick, sadistic little girl. And the Organization will be full of cake."

"Excuse me?"

"Xaldin is baking again." And with that, the Nobody with the nose to rival a bloodhound's walked off. Chelle extended a hand to help Axel up.

"I don't apologize for what I did, but I did it because you humiliated me first. I have no gripe against you now, and I will revert to my normal cheerful self. Just letting you know!" She kissed his cheek, and flounced off, with a cry of "now, to woo the Water Boy! This is going to be a good day!"

Axel stood there, in his black silk pajama pants, for a full five minutes. His mind was still catching up on what happened. Finally, he said "Damn" and he thought, _"Boy, you do NOT piss that girl off. The spanking might've been nice, if she wasn't so damn rough. She really is an amazing girl. Wonder why she kissed me again?" _He had started to walk towards his room, not a far trip, but he was still slightly dazed _"It felt nice to know that that kiss was actually planned and meant for me…..She's amazing, to no degree…..Man do I love that girl…"_

He had halted in his tracks, dropping the cloak he was about to put on.

"I did not just think that! Come _on_, that is so….so….so lame! Pull yourself together, Axel, you'll be digging your own grave with words like that. Now I do _not_ love her. She is my best friend. That's all! Got it memorized??" The use of his own catch phrase took him out of his stupor, and he laughed out loud.

"Right! Me, a Nobody, who hasn't had a heart in God knows how long, fell in love with the woman who could've been a Queen in her past life…..Or current life….Tcch, whatever." And he continued getting dressed, chuckling to himself all the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelle had disappeared into Demyx's room some time ago, so he didn't even have the satisfaction of glaring at her when everybody else in the Organization whispered "Pansy…." at him. Even Marluxia. Which just killed him. Zexion had clearly done his job.

Axel was in his room, staring at the ceiling, not being able to stand his castle-mates one momet longer. Chelle flounced in, looking happy as a clam and sexy as a parakeet. She sang a note, the flumped on his bed, with him still laying in it.

"And what were you doing, Queen of all bitches Ever?" he deadpanned at her, not acknowledging her weight at all.

"Making progress!" She waved her arms about in the arm in a flashy manner.

"And that means in normal talk?" He asked, almost dreading the answer. He was beginning to hate Demyx quite a bit as of late.

"Karaoke. I sang, and he played." Her voice was over-flowing with bubbliness.

"Hooooow fascinating." He showed little to no interest.

"Well, your allowed to be pissed at me, but what's your gripe with Demyx, lazy ass?"

"I have nothing against Demyx. And my ass is just lazy cause it's so fucking sore from the beating you gave it. I suggest an apology." He joked, half-serious.

"Aww, poor baby. Would you like me to kiss it better?" She puckered her lips, and that did it for Axel. He was in a full-fledged laughing fit. She grinned, assuming that his anger at her evaporated once he rolled off his bed, and started clutching the carpet, and crying tears of joy. She was proud to say that he was her best friend. She smiled serenely as he nearly threw up because he was laughing so hard.

"Hey, Axel?" She asked, still smiling.

"A-ha! A ha ha ha ha…." sniff " ahhh….Yeah, Chelle?" he had just gotten over the laughing fit.

"I love you." She said in all seriousness, and grinned when he pointed a shaking finger at her scream something along the lines of… "GAHHH! BUT!! BUT!! NOBODY!! NO HEART!!!! YOU CANT LOVE ME! YOU'RE A NOBODY!!!!!!!"

She laughed at him, got up, and left, leaving him trying to work out the impossibility of her statement.

_(I have no idea, guys. This just…came out. But if I love Axel mad, then I love Axel freaking out more. Reviews make me smile, and Ciao.)_


	4. Stay away from me!

-1(_in the course of tonight I've had about ten ideas. And I have successfully forgotten them all. Boo. And Chelle has been getting way too Mary-sueish for my tastes. Lets have her and Axel run into troubles. Why? Cause I'm a cruel puppetress.)_

The Fox and The Flame

4.Stay away from me!

Axel had shut himself in his room, trying his damndest to avoid Chelle. He will not let that girl get the best of him, no he will not! But, he was starting to really get hungry…

"Okay! A deal shall be struck! I'll go eat now, and if I see her, then I'll just ignore her!" He yelled aloud to himself. He had been doing that a lot. With his resolve in place, he strode out of his room, confident. Only to run into The Melodious Nocturne, to his extreme dislike. Naturally, he wasn't a fan of Chelle's crush.

"Watch where you're going, ya friggin useless pansy!" Finally, Axel had a way to vent all that unhealthy anger he was harboring. Feel sorry for Demyx.

"O-oh, sorry, Axel….You haven't seen Chelle anywhere, h-have you?" He was used to this treatment. To an extent. And Axel always was one to be angry for no apparent reason. Unfortunately for Demyx, he had said the wrong thing.

"And why would you be looking for her, huh, Squirt? Why would she wanna hang out with you??" It would not be surprising if Demyx walked away from this with several burns. Axel was already seething.

"I-I just wanted to talk to her…." This was worse than Demyx had ever seen his red-haired friend. He was glaring at the sitar-user rather harshly, and demy had no idea why.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you. In fact, she told me that if she never saw you again, it would be all too soon. I suggest that you stay away from her from now on, if you know what's good for you. Got it memorized?" All lies, of course, but Axel couldn't care less. Demyx, however, was none the wiser, and was a bit shocked.

"B-but….we always had such fun together! Why would she say something like that? I really like hanging out with her…." His voice trailed off. And it was this moment that Chelle chose to round the corner, grinning the instant she saw her best friend and crush. Axel flinched. He was in trouble, for sure.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing out in the hallway? You have rooms, ya know!" She was happy and cheerful, oblivious to the lies Axel was spreading. And the red-head in question started edging toward his room. He did not like the direction where this was going.

"Is it t-true, Chella?" Demyx asked with sad eyes, sounding perfectly pathetic.

"S'what true, yeah?" she was confused. What could get Demyx, her main source of happiness, the man who never stopped smiling, so sad?

"You don't want to see me anymore…" he didn't even phrase it as a question, looking down and nearly at the verge of tears. Axel knew his fate was sealed. Chelle did not tolerate teasing Demyx. She would castrate him if she found out that he told Demyx this.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you? You're my singing buddy, and one of my best friends in this dreary castle. Of course I wanna see you some more, silly!" This cheered him up considerably, and he snapped his head up and grinned. And Axel's plan crumbled.

"I knew it!! I knew you wouldn't just drop me like that!! That was a very mean thing to say, Axel! You gave me a heart attack! Well….You get what I mean…..I'm gonna go play my sitar!!" And while he happily flounced to his room, Chelle death-glared Axel. Oh, he was going to pay for trying to take away Demyx….

"Care to explain?" She nearly hissed, teeth clenched and hands balled into fists. This was far more then just a prank between best friends.

"Umm….Demyx misunderstood! I didn't say anything about you, I was…talking about…Larxene…?" He was flailing. Chelle closed the spaced between them with a few strides and jammed her fist into Axel's stomach. He was not expecting this, and dropped to his knees, coughing. He wheezed out "_Jesus!_" before the pissed off girl grabbed a fistful of his red hair, and dragged him to his feet. Then she used the hand that wasn't holing him in place to slap him across the face, and hard. A bright red handprint was visible on his face, and he started getting some strength back to fight back. Kind of. He shook himself out of her grip and stood hunched over slightly and panting.

"Hey, now…this isn't a…fair fight at all…" Clearly not the thing to a pissed off girl. Her features sunk into a look of deeper fury, and she swept his legs out from under him, causing him to land on his back. He cried out, but the next instant, Chelle's spearhead, and her face, were mere inches from his throat. He could very well die, and all he can think is "_She smells good…._"

"Now you listen to me. Stay away from me. I don't tolerate this kind of shit, because you _know_ what Demyx means to me. I don't know what the hell you were trying to pull, but it backfired, and guess what?" She stood up and jammed her spear into the tile, letting it stand by itself and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at him. A menacing picture. "You just lost a best friend, you stupid son of a bitch." And she walked away, to God knows where, not taking her spear out of the ground.

Axel sat up, and put his arms on his knees. He was still panting. He did not expect an ass-kicking today. Much less from the girl of his dreams. His gazed wandered to the spear imbedded in to floor of the castle. He flinched when he saw how deep it went. Damn, that girl can do some damage when she is mad….

He reached out and lightly touched a link of the chained that was coiled around it. The physical pain had passed somewhat quickly. But was he _never_ going to see Chelle again? He buried his face in his hands, knowing he messed up bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelle had found herself in one of the castle's many courtyards, moonlight shining on a green field and several trees. But she didn't notice that. She didn't notice much of anything, being blinded with rage as she was.

"Why would he Do that?!? He knew!! He knew how I felt, I told him time and time again!! Why would he do something like that??? What the FUCK was he THINKING???" She was taking her aggression out on an innocent tree, leaves shaking furiously with each blow she struck. And she calmed down a bit after a while, sitting on the field's springy grass. And a voice said "Angry, huh?"

She spun around to the source of the voice. Roxas was sitting serenely on the grass, gazing at the moon, and not looking at her.

"Heh, is it that obvious?" She had not talked to Roxas much, and didn't know what to expect.

"What did he do?" Being Axel's previous best friend, he knew just how out of hand he could get.

"Tried to get Demyx to stop talking to me. I dunno why, either. He didn't seem mad at Demyx or me before…..Maybe it was that spanking I gave him…?" She wondered out loud. Roxas grinned, getting up and sitting next to her. So, that's what was wrong with Axel, huh?

"I heard about that! And I seriously doubt that he had a problem with you spanking him! In fact, I bet he enjoyed it as much as you did!" He joked. He missed his best friend, but it was easy to see why he liked this girl just as much as him. She was fun to be around.

"You shut up! Axel isn't like that…" She sighed. A huge headache was coming, she could feel it, and she was plenty tired. "Hey, I think you should start hanging out with him more…I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon, and I'd hate for him to be alone…" She got up and turned her back to Roxas.

"Yeah, of course I will. But don't be too hard on him. I know he had a reason." She nodded slightly, and teleported to her room. Roxas sighed, too. Axel could really choose the girls. He had to pick the violent, angry one. Roxas saw no problem with a sweet, quiet girl, like Namine. But hey, this is Axel, and since when does he not like a challenge? Roxas figured he should go comfort his friend, so he teleported straight into Axel's inferno of a room.

_(Yay! I kicked Axel's ass! Go me! Reviews equal love, Laterz!)_


	5. Spiteful and vengeful bitch!

-1_(Me: So, yeah. I decided to torture Axel some more. Why? Because. Him in pain is fun to me. Axel: This is why I don't like you! Me: Back to the bedroom, you! Axel: Yes'm)_

The Fox and the Flame

5.Spiteful and Vengeful Bitch!

Chelle was in the huge library that the castle housed. She had been spending most of her time down there, reading endlessly, even more than Zexion, who had long since abandoned his books for a far more amusing past time, listening to Demyx's sitar. So, it looks like the role of friend with benefits had been rudely taken from Chelle. One would think that without Demyx, she would turn all her attention to Axel. But no. She was stubborn and vengeful, choosing to blame him for the fact that Demyx had lost interest in her. She chose to shut herself up in the cavernous room, reading book after book, disregarding food and sleep. Did she care much that she was slowly killing herself? No, she just wanted to avoid everyone and have serenity and calm. That which you would find in a library, yes? Not in the Organization.

"Number VI, your mission report was supposed to be handed in two days ago! Please, stick to your schedule!" Vexen portaled directly into the library agitated, yelling at the dark-haired girl, mistaking her for his subordinate.

"Vexen. For the last time. I'm not Zexion. He is upstairs." She did not talk to this man much, but she could see why Zexion hated him so. With an angry huff, as if his absence was somehow her fault, he portaled out again, and she was left in the silence she craved. She turned her attention back to her book, _Romeo and Juliet_, and attempted, and failed, to get lost in that reality.

After reading the same line about eighteen times, she discarded the book and groaned. Romances were getting increasingly harder for her to read. She did not want to read about the blissful little people in their perfect world, loving each other with no problems while she was sitting in the dark, miserably lonely. Just as she was considering burning the entire collection of Romances, a swirling portal of darkness appeared and a blond stepped out.

Thinking it was Vexen again, she called out. "If I wasn't Zexion last time, then I'm not him this time, now let me READ!" She immediately regretted yelling the last word, and cringed at how scratchy and gruff her voice sounded, echoing off the high walls.

"Guess again" Roxas smirked at Chelle from across the room, and started walking towards her. "Did you honestly think I was Vexen? Oh, I'm insulted!" His tone was teasing, so she played along, grateful for the company.

"Well, I saw blond, and Vexen has been bothering me for God knows how long, so you'll have to forgive me. It is pretty dark in here. Speaking of which, why are you down here anyways?" Being in semi-solitude for nearly a week did not tarnish her sarcastic side.

"Must I have a reason to look for a friend who disappeared?" He sat next to her on the big comfy couch she was sitting on, and offered a smile. She smiled back, missing human contact. Nobody contact. Whatever.

"Yes, you must. And just because I holed up here doesn't mean I disappeared. And I bet you were the only one who noticed…." She leaned back and closed her eyes, so she didn't see Roxas flinch. He did have a reason for coming down here, but wasn't exactly sure how the eccentric girl will react.

"Well, actually….I wasn't the only one." She opened one eye and looked at him questioningly "…..Axel's been really worried about…." She did not move an inch, but the friendly aura that had been hanging around vanished instantly. Roxas, hearing from Axel himself how unreasonable she could be when angry, scooted away from her a couple inches.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you can go tell him that I'm perfectly fine. Now, leave." With an icy tone that rivaled the Chilly Academic's, she glared at Roxas. He stood up to leave, but had more to say.

"Chelle, look at yourself. When's the last time you've eaten? Or gone to sleep? You are drowning yourself in misery down here. You're anything but fine." It was true, he was concerned for the girl, but he really wanted her to make up with Axel more than anything. Roxas could only so much of his friends in pain.

"I live how I want to live. Now, I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing. Now, go. Go report back to that asshole, and tell him that his panties don't need to be in a bunch. I. Am. Fine"

"When are you going to forgive him? It's not like any harm was done!"

"It's the principle of the matter. I don't forgive people, once they get on my bad side, they stay there."

"Not even your best friend??"

"Your still here. Why are you still here?"

"Well, your just a spiteful bitch, aren't you?"

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Come on! Your both miserable, so why don't you just swallow your damn pride and go say your sorry?" She had risen, and glowered at Roxas. She had just about enough of this.

"If you don't leave this second, I will make you leave." she growled in a low, threatening voice.

"Oh, yeah? I'd love to-"

"Too late" She seized the nearest book and threw it at Roxas. He had no time to duck or dodge, and it struck his forehead. The hit left a nasty bruise, sine Chelle didn't really want to injure Roxas. It hurt nonetheless, though.

"Now, what the hell was that for!??! Jesus H. Christ, you really are a crazy bitch! I can not see what he sees in you, psychopath! Geez!" And, clutching his head, he portaled out, no doubt to recall the events to his redheaded friend. Chelle scoffed. She had warned him. And not like it hurt that bad. It was just a freakin book.

"What a baby…" And she lost herself in the books once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did she say?? Is she okay??" A red headed damn near attacked the blond that stepped out of the portal. Axel was as haggard as he ever was, with his normal jungle of tangles especially tangly as of late. He had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he had been wearing the same cloak for the past….week. Cleary, the loss of his best friend/potential lover was not a good turn in Axel's life.

"Calm the fuck down! Yes, she's alright! Threw a fucking book at me too, the little whore…." he trailed off, rubbing the bruise lightly. Axel growled at him.

"Don't you talk about her like that!"

"Fine, fine. I wont badmouth her. Even though she deserves it, the violent little…" Roxas noticed that the temperature in the room had risen considerably "Anyways. She really is okay. Tucked away in the Library, reading endlessly." Axel sighed and the heat vanished. He sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

"She isn't going to come back to me, is she? Man, I fucked up really bad…" Roxas's face fell as he looked at his broken friend. "_You know what, screw her! I'm making her apologize, if it's the last thing I do!!"_

_(I dunno. I really don't know in what direction the plot is going in. Whatever. Reviews equal love. Ciao!)_


	6. Apology cookies?

-1_(I got a bangin idea from rikku4771 , and I decided to write it A.S.A.P. Now, let's all enjoy Axel making a fool of himself some more.)_

The Fox and the Flame

6.Apology cookies?

Chelle was getting better. She no longer isolated herself from the rest of the castle, and she had stopped spending al of her time in the library. She was much happier because, and she would never admit to this, Axel was worried about her. Knowing that, she bounced back, and started living again. Axel was still a hot mess, though, mourning over his lost best friend and object of affection. Roxas was getting pretty sick and tired of keeping Axel company. He had lost over a week of drawing time with Namine, and he was just about fed up of his redheaded friend's current state. He had decided to make his point one morning after being forced to check several times if Chelle had gone to breakfast yet.

"Damn it, Axel, if you keep this up, Namine is going to dump me, and I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if that happens, I will kick your ass myself, then sic Chelle's crazy ass on you! Now, if you want her back, then go out and apologize!!" He fumed at the haggard pyro in the corner. Axel didn't leave his corner much.

"But, I know she won't accept it! She's just like me, she can hold a grudge till she dies! There isn't anything……she wont even give me the time of day…" he trailed off, looking fixedly at a point on his floor, eyes unfocused.

"Oh, come on! This isn't like you at all, Ax, where's that foolish recklessness I remember? You used to be so friggin stupid when it came to pretty girls. Remember that time you wrestled a Heartless barehanded for that one mermaid?" Roxas was trying to get Axel's confidence up. It worked, Roxas knew, because Axel's signature smirk appeared.

"Yeah! I nearly died, but I got like, five numbers!" he grinned, then sighed deeply "Y'know, your right, Roxy, I can't just sit her on my ass and pine. I need to go do something! I need to win her back!" He had stood up and raised his fist in the air, completely ignoring Roxas.

"Dude, what the hell did I say about calling me Roxy? Don't play me like that, bro." He backed away from the suddenly enthusiastic Axel, fearing injuries.

"Roxas! How can I thank you for getting my spark back?" He slapped Roxas on the back a little too hard, and sent him tumbling. Axel was oblivious.

"How bout you never hit me that hard again, asshole?"

"Check." Axel laughed, and helped his friend up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the castle's resident artist. Oh, I hope she's not that pissed at me…" He walked out a little hesitantly, leaving Axel to scheme.

"Okay, let's see…What does Chelle like?" Axel was sitting on his bed, decided what was the best course of action to win back his friend. Sadly, Axel was an idiot, so the plan was bound to be half-assed. "Well, I would get Demy to write her a song, but that might make her madder. Hmmm…Well, she likes sweets, that I know" He had a flashback of the time he and Chelle raided the castle's sugar supply. Xaldin was so pissed, it was hilarious. "maybe I can make her something. I know! A cake! Nahh, those are way too complicated…Maybe some cookies? Yeah! Cookies seem simple enough. Then it's settled. I'll bake the girl some apology cookies!" Scheme in mind, he strode out of his room and down to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dining room, Chelle was eating breakfast with most of her fellow Nobodies. Xemnas had just noticed her, and he spoke in his deep, slow voice.

"Number XIV, where have you been this past week." It was not a question, it was a demand to explain her absence.

"I was in the Library, Superior." She had expected this, and her plan was to give as little information as possible.

"You felt the need to skip all three meals for a week and three days to read?" Luxord chimed in. He thought that it was ridiculous.

"Yeah, luxy, I did. Anything wrong with that?" She was cool, calm and collected.

"Good Lord, girl, you could've starved!" The Gambler of Fate treated Chelle the best out of all the Elders. She played poker with him every first Tuesday of the month, that's why.

"Well, I didn't, so everything is okay, right, Superior?" She turned her attention back to the leader, hoping that the discussion was over. He nodded, but Zexion still had something to say.

"You took care of all of my books, right? None of them are damaged?" He did not mess around when it came to his books.

"Yeah, zexi, they're all fine. You gotta get more horror stories, though, there's only like, three in that whole library!" She went back to her everyday speech with Zexion. They were sort of friends.

"…." Zexion chose to turn his head and whisper something to Demyx, who giggled. Chelle scowled. After finishing her breakfast, she left the dining room and went straight to one of the courtyards. She laid down on her back in the middle of the courtyard, and watched the sky for a while. She used to do this a lot when she first came here, back before anyone talked to her. That's how she and Axel met, actually. She sighed, as her thoughts drifted back to her ex best friend. She really, really missed him. And as soon as she thought this, the horrid stench of baking gone wrong met her nose. She sat up, gagging, and exclaimed "Lord in Heaven, what an awful smell! God, it smells like somebody tried to bake a cat! What in all of the seven layers of hell is that??"

"Yo!" She turned around and say Axel, holding a tray of what looked like blackened, deformed rocks. Chelle's anger was instantly replaced with curiosity.

"Axel! What are you-" she gagged again, and pinched her nose "Jesus, what did you burn this time?"

"Nothing purposefully. I tried to make cookies." Chelle was left speechless, and a tumbleweed tumbled between the two Nobodies.

"Are you serious? Cookies?!?! Ha!!" Chelle fell back on the grass and laughed so hard, she started squeaking. "C-cookies! Axel, have you gone gay? Why'd you try to make cookies?"

"Well….They're kind of for you. Y'know, like apology cookies?" Axel was not sure how Chelle was going to take this, because the grin faded from her face. He was preparing to get yelled at.

"…..For me? But…Oh, Axel! You didn't need to bake for me to get my forgiveness!! I was really getting tired of being mad at you, anyways. But that was a really sweet gesture, th-" Axel cut her off.

"WHAT??? I didn't need to do anything?? Oh, my God! You know how long it took me to get this baking shit down?? I went through, like, six bags of flour! Xaldin's gonna kick my ass next time he wants to bake something!" He threw down the tray he was holding and kicked it half-heartedly. "That was my eighth batch. I don't even know if they were edible. Oh well, important thing is I got my Chelle back, yeah?" Chelle was laughing too hard to respond.

"You know what, lil girl, you can shut the hell up!" He ran to her, and hugged her. She stopped laughing and hugged back.

"Axel. You really need a shower. Or five. You smell like burning sugar." She said, and he scoffed.

"You better get used to burning sugar, then, cause I aint showerin twice today." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"God, your disgusting. Oh, yeah, how's Roxas? I didn't mean to throw that book at him."

"Ahh, Roxy's fine. He's tougher than that. Probably up there, smooching Namine right now."

"What are we, four? Seriously, Axel, this is why I call you an idiot, cause you use words like 'smooching'"

"You call me an idiot because you're a cruel, cold-hearted bitch."

"Yeah, well, same thing. Come on, you're skinnier than usual, you need breakfast."

"More like lunch now. You were out here for about two and a half hours, you know."

"Oh. Well, come on, anyways, we need to fatten you up."

"Tcch, same old Chelle, making fun of my figure cause she's so jeeeaalllouus!" He drew out jealous, just to taunt her. Bad idea.

"Oh, puh-lease. We all know who the most desirable one is!" She flipped her short hair at him, and strutted towards the dining room. He ran to catch up, laughing. Everything was back to normal.

(_Yay! More AxelXchelle goodness. But angst is coming up, I think. Good things never last. Oh well, reviews equal love! Seriously, reviews just make my day. Ciao!)_


	7. Departure

-1_(Gehh…It seems that I can't escape the Mary-sue tendencies that all authors run into when writing about an O.C. I should just stop caring. Enjoy)_

The Fox and the Flame

7.Departure

"Geez! Not eating breakfast for awhile has made me forget how friggin good Xaldin cooks!! Jesus H. Christ, this is delicious!" Axel was spazzing over his pancakes. Chelle, who had resumed sitting next to him, giggled. "I'm serious!!"

"I know you are. I'm just laughing cause you're an idiot, and you forgot in the first place." She grinned and stole a strawberry off of his plate.

"You know, if you would ask, I would have given it to you."

"That isn't as fun as stealing it. And plus, thefted strawberries taste better than regular ones." She stole another, completely ignoring the four strawberries on her plate.

"You say that about everything, you little Klepto. And I wanna eat my fruit, thank you!" He stopped her from stealing his last, and they were engaged in a fork battle, getting stares from more than five Nobodies at the table. They didn't care, though, and for about six and a half minutes, and it resulted in Axel prevailing over Chelle. She pouted, but he had been around her enough not to be effected by it, and ate his won fruit triumphantly. She pouted harder, and hit his shoulder.

"Don't you know better than to gloat??" she damn near yelled in his ear.

"I won, and I felt like celebrating! So sue me!!" He stood up, and used the two inches of height he has on her to stare her down. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Your mean!"

"nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!!

"Uh-huh!!!"

"I'M NOT FREAKIN MEAN!!!"

"YOU ARE TOO! YOU ARE CAUSE I SAY SO!!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP ACTING LIKE THREE-YEAR-OLDS??? JESUS!" Saix had had enough, and slammed his fists on the table. Axel and Chelle both mumbled apologies and shuffled out of the dining area. Once outside, they burst out laughing. They laughed all the way to Axel's room, where they both collapsed on his bed.

"Ahh….We're the best. That was great!" Axel had put his hands behind his head, and grinned at the ceiling. Chelle, however, wasn't done playing. She propped her face on her hands and batted her eyelashes at Axel, who raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

"Axel, baby, you don't ever take me anywhere!" She said in a voice about two pitches higher than her natural one.

"Eh??"

"You don't ever tell me you love me, either! Or, how beautiful I am! Your being a very naughty boy" Axel stared at his friend.

"Chelle this isn't funny." Axel sat up, regretting that she was in his room, and on his bed.

"Awww, does the poor wittle baby afwaid to get his…punishment?" She sat up, too, with a wicked grin, and inched her way over to the redhead.

"Chelle! I said quit playin around! Seriously, stop it!!"

"Gah. You're such a killjoy. I was having fun." She went back to her normal voice, and got off of his bed. He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm bored now."

"You are a sick, twisted, sadistic little girl. Man, its hot in here…." He went and opened the door.

"Axel, this is your room! It's always hot!"

"You shut up."

"Hey, lovebirds, I got something to tell ya." Xigbar appeared at Axel's doorway.

"Don't call us that, Xigbar. What do you want." Axel crossed his arms and faced him, talking with disdain.

"Actually, I was sent to fetch the girl over there. Xemny wants to see you, missy. Heh, wonder what you did to mess up? Maybe you spend too much time with your "friend" over here…" He sniggered. Axel stepped forward protectively.

"Okay. She'll go. Leave." He nearly growled at Xigbar, who held his hands up, as if surrendering.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you two to whatever it is you were doing…." And he left. Chelle stomped her foot.

"Uggh! I really hate him!" She masking her fear with anger. It was not usual that the Superior asked for you personally. Axel could see through it, though. He walked over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong. And I'm here, yeah? What's the worst he can do to you…"

"Turn me into a Dusk. Or kill me." She sniffed.

"Come on, now, don't start crying! I'm sure…uhh..I'm sure it's just a mission that he doesn't want all of us to know about.! Don't worry…"

"B-but what if it isn't!! I haven't d-done any missions the past w-week, and he might be mad at me!!" She was hardcore crying now, and Axel was at a loss as to what to do. He awkwardly put his arms around the girl, who immediately buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

"There there, chelle…it's okay…." Axel really was lost. Thank goodness when Chelle finally came to her senses and pulled away, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"I….uhh, I'm…umm…" She sighed. "Sorry I cried on you. Bye." She was obviously embarrassed by the whole moment of vulnerability, and was in a hurry to leave. Axel wasn't having that, though, and he nearly unconsciously grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Wait!" He cried, and she turned. Axel was simply enchanted at that moment. Maybe he never properly looked at his best friend, but she was just so _beautiful_ right then and there. Those full lips, pulled in an almost-surprised almost-pouty expression. Those eyes, big, almond shaped, and clear brown, like milk chocolate. Her round face, her short hair, everything about her simply screamed 'desirable' to Axel. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek, and she blushed and looked down. God, she was cute when she blushed. "Don't….don't leave just yet…." he moved his face closer to hers.

"Axel…" she said breathily, but a note of protest still clearly present.

"I just want to…" Closer still. He could feel her erratic breathing.

"Axel…no. please….Axel…" And she pulled away before her could kiss her. She turned her back to him and held herself. He was confused, to say the least. "We can't. You know we can't! Best….." she sniffed again, and he could hear the tears in her voice. "Best friends, right? You wouldn't do this with Roxas, would you?" She turned to look at him, to look into those bright green eyes, that where now filled with confusion, still.

"You're different, Chelle. My Chelle. We've been through enough already. You can't say that you don't feel a connection. Chelle…I lov--" She cut him off, pressing her hands against her ears.

"Don't say it!! You can't, no, no, you just…can't. Axel, I don't want to hurt you! We can't do this…." She trailed off and looked off into space, eyes unfocused. Oh, Hell no. Axel was not just going to take this rejection sitting down.

"You know it, too! Chelle, I love you!" She muffled a sob at the words "I'm in love with you, and you love me, too! I don't understand why your resisting it so hard." He moved to her side, and stroked her hair. "Don't you want me..?"

"Of course I do. It's just…." She took out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to him. He read it aloud.

"Number XIV, you are to report to Radiant Garden and reside with The Keyblade Wielder and his two companions. In order for our new plan to succeed, we need their hearts to be filled with confusion and distrust. Stay as long as necessary….." he threw the paper on the ground. "Are you kidding? All that fuss over _that_?" He grinned at her, expecting a smile back, but her face was still grim.

"I asked Saix why I was the one who was going, and he told that it was because I'm the only female Organization member 'fit to carry out the mission'. Do you know what the Superior expects me to do?? He wants me to hook up with one of them and spread jealously and mistrust between the two guys!"

"He can't do that!!" Axel hugged her, and refused to believe that she was going to have to do a mission like that.

"He's our Superior. He can make us do anything. Axel, I don't want to…. I wanna stay here with you…" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Then that's what you'll do. No one makes my Chelle do something she doesn't want to."

_(Hah. I was literally making this up as I went. Hope you guys liked it. I crave Reviews!! Ciao)_


	8. Choices!

-1_(Spent a three-day weekend at my cousins. Here's the result of the veritable maelstrom of ideas I had. Enjoy, my darling readers.)_

The Fox and the Flame

8.Choices!

Chelle paced her newfound lover's room nervously. She was procrastinating, not wanting to go to the Superior's room. Axel, who was sitting on his bed, following the girl with his eyes. She had been fidgety since Xigbar visited them, and when Axel confessed his love, it only added to her worries. He sighed, not liking the situation they were both in at all. They needed a way out, or Chelle was going to suffer. And Axel would not, in any circumstance, let that happen.

"Look. Worrying about it won't help anything." He tried to placate the girl. Bad idea. She glared daggers at him.

"Oh, so I should what, act like it won't happen? Axel, what else can I do?? In love with you, and now this…this stupid mission! I hate Xemnas, I really do. I could just kill him!!"

"Calm down. This'll be okay, I promise. Nothing's going to happen…" he got up and tried to wrap his arms around her. She wouldn't allow it.

"Axel, don't be stupid! _Of course_ something is going to happen! Don't try that stupid protection bit. You love me, yes, but you can't stop the Superior. I'm not an idiot, Axel!" She sneered at him. Her tone was condescending and patronizing. Axel, always one to fly off the handle, flew off the handle.

"Oh, I should just hand you over with no fuss?? Don't act like you're the only one who's going to be hurt here! Of course I'm going to try to help, of course I'm going to calm you down, _I'm your fucking boyfriend!" _He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes with intensity. She saw what she was doing to him, and her eyes watered quite a bit. Axel cursed under his breath. But, none the less, he held her close while she sobbed some more, stroking her hair and whispering to her.

"no, hey, its okay…Don't cry, babe, it'll be alright….We'll be fine, you'll see it will all work out…" And between taking shuddering breaths and sobbing into Axel's chest, Chelle was spouting odd, disjointed words, garbled by the tears and muffled, about an octave higher than her normal voice was.

"So, so sorry!! Didn't mean to……I'm so stupid! You only wanted to……so sorry…..shouldn't have said…..stupid mission…..cant believe…_So Sorry_!!" Axel did his best to understand, but, honestly, unless the words were typed out for him (much as they are for you) it would take a miracle for him to understand.

"Uhh…Y-your welcome?" Swing and a miss. Chelle was right about Axel being an idiot sometimes. He went back to just trying to get her to stop crying. After a while, she regained her composure. She looked into Axel's eyes and said, very sincerely "Sorry for that…"

"Tcch, you're a girl. Girls cry. You don't need to say sorry." Axel brushed it off.

"I'm just so scared….." She looked down and wrapped her arms about herself. She was use to dealing with things alone. She was used to not letting anyone know what she was feeling. She was used to shutting everyone out. This romance thing was new to her.

"That's what I'm here for, yeah?" He closed the gap between them, and took her face in his hands, fully intending to kiss her. A flash of fear and worry shot through her eyes, and she pushed past him, to the door, heading out, muttering something about waiting too long and a plan. Axel stared incredulously at the door. Then he kicked the dresser with a loud "God damn it!" Chelle was not making this easy at all for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelle hurried through the hallways, not really paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was a mess right now, and she needed some time to herself. But, entirely too soon, she found herself at the black, intimidating door to the Superior's room, and shuddered involuntarily. Hesitantly, she knocked, and a blue-haired man opened the door.

"Finally decided to show, Number XIV?" Saix sneered at her.

"I had some things to take care of Saix, sorry if I'm late." No emotion at all went into these words. She hated Saix with a passion.

"Well, come on, then. Lets not keep the Superior waiting anymore, hmm?" He held open the door in mock politefulness, and she brushed past him, wanting to get this over as soon as possible. Saix grinned, anticipating the worry and anxiety that the Superior will put her through. He fell in step with her, and they strode through the dark corridor silently. As soon as they enter the threshold of Xemnas's real room, he spoke to Chelle.

"We sent Xigbar to fetch you over an hour ago. Where have you been?" He glared at her with his hawk-like eyes. She decided it was best not to lie.

"I was doing some things, and I lost track of the time. I'm sorry, Superior, it wont happen-"

"Xigbar tells me that you were in Number VIII's room."

"……."

"Is this correct?"

"…yes, it is correct, Superior."

"Now, what exactly was so important that you felt the need to show up one hour late to your mission briefing?" Chelle felt like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar by a very stern adult.

"What Axel and I do together is private." Damn that rebellious streak of hers.

"Ha…I see. Well, that doesn't matter now. To put your mission simply, you need to seduce the silver haired one that is friends with the keyblade wielder. This will set their hearts against each other. You will depart as soon as possible, and-"

"Sir?" She interjected timidly. Usually, no one interrupts Xemnas. No one.

"What?" He still spoke in his deep, slow rumble, a good sign.

"Maybe…maybe I'm not the right girl for this mission. Suppose he doesn't like me? Suppose he likes men?"

"Number XIV….tell me your title."

"The Stormy Vixen." She did not know where this was headed.

"And why do we call you that?"

"Well…I know the stormy part is because my elements are Water and Wind, and also because I am quick to anger. I'm not sure about the Vixen part. I always thought it was because I am rather quick and clever, like a fox…."

"No. You are the Stormy Vixen because on the day that you were inducted, all of the straight men in this Organization had their eyes on you. You are the most attractive out of the three girls in this castle. That's why we called you Vixen." Chelle stared in disbelief.

"P-pardon? Me? The most…No, that must be a mistake. I'm not…Namine, by far.." She was stuttering.

"It is the truth. And we are banking on this skill of yours to carry out the mission effectively."

"But, we still don't know that much about this guy! He might like shy girls, or violent ones, or maybe he might like guys, who knows? I propose we send someone to spy on him for a bit, and find out his preferences." She had formed this half-baked plan on the way here. And it was now that Saix chose to make his presence known.

"Superior, don't listen to this harlot. She only wants to prolong her time with her lover. I say we send her and be done with it."

"Excuse me? I don't know what your implying, I simply want the mission to be as successful as possible!" Her voice gained confidence. Her acting instincts kicked in.

"Seducing this other boy will certainly put a damper on your relationship, eh? Too bad for you and Axel." Saix sorely wanted her to lose her temper.

"We don't even know his name! Let's send Zexion to gather information. He is the stealthiest, he won't be seen easily, his illusions might help, and all those books he has read has made him good at judging people by their actions and words, I bet." All made up on the spot. Somewhere in the basements of the castle, Zexion sneezed.

"……" The Superior was considering both sides of the argument. Stretching the tension until it could be cut with a knife. Then, at long last. "I'll have to think about this. Leave me be, the both of you." Saix's jaw dropped, and Chelle hurried out of the room and back to Axel.

She burst in Axel's room, to find him sitting on his bed, deep in thought. However, when he saw her, he got up and hugged her. Chelle giggled and hugged back with gusto.

"I bought some time!! Xemnas is thinking of not sending me, isn't that great??" She was bursting with excitement.

"You sly little thing! What'd you come up with?" He instantly felt better when he saw Chelle's grin.

"Talked my way outta it. I made up some BS plan about spying on whoever the hell it is I'm supposed to be seducing. I'm so happy he bought it, though! It sounded like crap to me."

"Brilliant! Clever little fox you are, making all that up….But, there's something I wanna ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you let me kiss you?" Axel cut right to the chase. He was never one to beat around the bush. Chelle looked down and rubbed her arm, the happy feeling gone.

"Uhh…I don't know….Just cause, alright?" She turned to leave, but Axel stopped her.

"Chelle! We aren't kids. I need a real answer, babe." He stroked her cheek softly.

"It's just….I want to get this whole mission thing out of the way first. Okay? After that, I promise, I'll be as romantic as you want to be." She winked at him, and he laughed, a deep laugh coming from his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"That, I can deal with. You gotta start telling me stuff. Enough with all these secrets and keeping stuff from me."

"Well, that's how I am, you have to deal. Foxiness is a curse as much as it's a blessing. Secrets is what I do!" She kissed his nose, and ran to the door. She turned, blew Axel a kiss, and left to go to sleep in her room. He fell on his bed, laughing, and feeling better than he did in a long time.

_(Yay. And, I'm not exactly sure whether to send Chelle away or not. So, guess what! It's up to you guys. Review, and tell me what you guys what to happen to her. The polls close….uhh. Sunday. Yeah, that's enough time. Ciao!)_


	9. Fleeting Relief

_(Yeah….I was forced to take a vacation from writing. Well, I'm back. And since none of you guys voted, I'm doing the story the way I want. So, hah.)_

The Fox and the Flame

9.Fleeting Relief

"So, what now?" Chelle was back in Axel's room. They were scheming.

"Zexion."

"Pardon?"

"I, or rather, we need to appeal to Zexion, and ask him to lie for us."

"….because…?"

"Because if he lies for us, then I won't be sent."

"Right! So, let's go, yeah?"

"Sure, sure…hmm…You think only I should go?"

"No."

"You didn't even let me-"

"No. I'm going with you. You aren't going to do things alone." Axel stood up and crossed to his door. Chelle followed, rather reluctantly. Again, she was used to doing things alone. She loved having Axel around, but still hadn't gotten used to the teamwork thing.

--

Zexion was feeling pretty content. Demyx had written another song for him, he had finished a long novel, and all was well. And it was at this time that Chelle and Axel had burst into his room. He quirked an eyebrow at them, and Chelle gave a little sigh.

"Sorry to disturb you, Zexi, but we need a favor."

"I've told you time and time again, Number XIV, do not call me Zexi."

"And I've told you over and over to call me Chelle! So, we're even." This got a chuckle from Zexion.

"So what do you two want?"

"Well…..it's awfully complicated, so listen up, yeah?" Zexion rolled his eyes at her. "Okay. So Xemnas wants me to go on this mission, where I have to get this silver haired kid to fall for me. Obviously I don't wanna. So, I made up this BS excuse to send you first, so's you can get info on this guy, and convince dear old Xemmy that I'm not the girl for the job. And now we're asking you to lie for me! Got all that?"

"…I think. Why is he here?" he pointed rudely at Axel.

"He wouldn't let me come alone." Axel hmphed at the two Nobodies talking about him as if he wasn't sitting right there. Zexion let a small smirk flit on his otherwise emotionless face.

"Jealous, VIII? You don't have to be. I'm not interested in anyone that isn't Demyx." Chelle laughed. Axel bit his tongue and kept his anger inside.

"Anyways, will you help us?" Zexion pulled his contemplative face on, and stayed silent for a good, long minute.

"…Perhaps…" Axel chose now to jump up and exclaim "That's a bullshit answer!! Either yes or no, you little--"

"Calm down, Axel!" Chelle smacked the back of Axel's head, as if she were disciplining a small child. Zexion laughed lightly.

"Yes, Chelle. I'll lie for you. Only because, other than Demyx, you are the only one who will willingly talk to me."

"Lovely!!" Chelle twirled on the spot and clapped her hands. Axel stopped her little celebration, and practically dragged her out of the room. She departed with a "Thanks, Zexi!!" and left the Cloaked Schemer to his thoughts once again.

--

"Well, that's done with" Axel flopped on his bed. Chelle was still radiating happiness.

"Yes!! I don't have to leave, I get to stay here, Yaay!!" Axel chuckled at her energy, and decided to take advantage of her happiness. He got up, and hugged her close.

"See? Told you everything would work out."

"Right you are! Sorry for not trusting you."

"Annnnnnd?"

"And? And what?"

"I seem to recall you, Miss Chelle, saying that you didn't wanna kiss me cause of your mission."

"Right"

"And now you don't have to go"

"Yeah"

"So that means…?"

"….?"

Axel wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her full-on, without waiting for her to catch up and get it. Chelle melted into Axel, and kissed back with gusto. Neither of them wanted anything else, just to stay like this for forever. They broke apart, because both liked breathing, and Axel dipped her, switching to his "seductive voice".

"So, miss Chelle, what do you think?"

"Please take my following action as an answer." She grabbed his face, and kissed him again, and they both fell to the floor, giggling like little kids.

_(Weak Ending. But you know what? I don't care. Review, and Enjoy!)_


End file.
